The Demonwolf
by Blckwlf4
Summary: Shadow Venator, a young man brought up differently in his life due to a tragic accident in his past. He will do all within his power to make sure such a fate will never happen to anyone else ever again. He will become a symbol of justice, a beacon of hope, a name of terror to those that would hurt the innocent . This is story of a young boy became a hero. OCxHarem and Isse xharem.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Character Bio

**Character Profile**:

**Name**: Shadow Venator (Venator means "_Hunter_" in Latin)

**Gender**: Male

**Age**: 16

**Species**: Half werewolf/ human hybrid

**Body**: Buff, yet toned body (**Think of Gear's body from "**_**War World Blue**_**" except three times the size**)

**Height**: 5'10

**Hair**: Bed-head style (**Think of Akira from "**_**Dance in the Vampire Bund**_**")**

**Eyes**: Brown, changes to yellow when in dangerous situations and or angry, changes to red when extremely pissed off (**Think of the eye colors off "**_**Teen Wolf**_**"**)

**Appearance**: Russet skin with black wolf ears and a thin tail. His face is like Kazuma Yagami from "_Kaze No Stigma_". His body has a birthmark of a crescent moon on the left side of his chest right above his heart. Keeps his ears titled down and his tail made wrapped around his waist when in public (or invisible when he needs to take his clothes off).

**Personality**: Strong, badass, smart, cunning, Tsundere towards most people, caring about those close to him, mysterious and secretive

**Aliases**: TheDemon Wolf (main), the Wolf from Hell, the Fangs of Justice, the Predator of Evil

Background: Shadow comes from a long line of pureblooded powerful werewolves in North America (**New Orleans**), however he was born as a half-breed due to his mother being human. Shadow's father was the current alpha of the Venator pack, but he fell in love with a human woman because of her kind heart. Currently Shadow is the next alpha of his pack, but even though he is the strongest amongst the young children he is considered an outcast for being half human. One night while he and his mother were walking home from a restaurant in celebration for his 10th birthday a white werewolf from their pack shows up. He states that a half breed isn't fit to lead them. In the white werewolf's attempt to kill shadow his mother stops in between them and receives the blow ripping her throat out. Extreme anger boils within shadow and his eyes glow a terrifying blood red (the eyes of an alpha werewolf), and for the first time Shadow shifted into a werewolf (in my story werewolves only can shift once the it 10 years of age) and at the same a red gauntlet with a green orb at its center forms itself on his clawed hand. In the end Shadow kills the werewolf and passes out. His father found his son unconscious and his wife dead on one of the streets of New Orleans. He carries the both of them back to the family mansion with tears in his eyes, one from the pain of losing his wife, and another one from the happiness of finding his son alive. While sleeping he was confronted by Ddraig explaining who he was and what had transpired. Shadow couldn't believe what happened, so he decided he wanted to become stronger. He wanted to make sure that no one ever suffered such a cruel fate such as him. Shadow would become a symbol of justice and fear to strike into the hearts of others who would wish to harm others (basically the birth of a superhero), and he vowed one day to create a group where everyone no matter what they are could be accepted (due to him being a half breed). He decided that in order to achieve this dream he would need to become stronger to protect those he cares about and others who can't protect themselves. Ddraig felt proud that his current host wanted to create a something such as a new faction that accepted anyone and everyone and agreed to help him and train him in order to become a force to be reckoned with and to teach him how to create a harem of beautiful women of many races (although Shadow quickly declined because he thought that was perverted, 'Oppai Dragon'). So for the next 6 years Shadow trains himself into the ground, his werewolf training by his father (**think of the same training Akira received in** "_**Dance in the Vampire Bund**_" **and ninjustsu in case his werewolf abilities were nullified**) and Ddraig trained him in him magic (holy, demonic, wizardry, etc, will explain later on). Also he exposed himself to demonic magic, holy energy, silver, and wolfs bane for years so that no major magic or natural weakness may affect him in the future. Despite living and training in New Orleans for six years, Shadow secretly traveled the world making new friends and rivals of many different species while taking care of supernatural and natural issues throughout the world. He completed jobs and assignments for both heaven and hell, and the grigori while keeping his identity a secret. He used an alias named "The Demonwolf**" **to protect his identity so that those close to him wouldn't be harmed (I will explain what his armor looks like in the next chapter so that you will know how he protects his secret identity). Unbeknownst to Shadow his name so became popular in the supernatural world. Supernatural children would pretend to be him while adults tried to figure out his identity even the leaders of the 3 factions were very interested in who he was and making him a permanent ally to their side. Both Ddraig and his father give Shadow multiple lessons about other supernatural beings and the 3 factions, Ddraig explains that in order to create a faction where every race can be accepted he is going to have form an alliance with the 3 great factions somehow. When Shadow becomes 13-years- old his father gave him indestructible silver cufflinks for his wrist and ankles that are heavier than 5 tons to increase his speed and strength that grow in weight and size as the stronger he gets (Kibaand Koneko are going to have nothing on him). Also his father gave him a black and silver collar that hides his powers and presence to those around him (all sensory abilities such as Senjustu or sensing will not be able to pick up anything off him). When Shadow turns 15 he decides to name the faction he going to create to be called the "Crescent Faction" on account of his birthmark. On his 16th birthday his father gave him the Venator heirloom, a sword by the name "Black Fang" (**Think of "**_**The Familiar of Zero**_**" derflinger except completely black with fangs protruding at the mouth**), which has special magical properties. His father explains to Shadow that he already knows that Shadow is "The Demonwolf**"** and that he is proud of him for all the things he has done. Moved by his father's words he confesses everything and even saying that he doesn't want to become the alpha of a pack that hates for who he is and will never accept him, Shadow states that he would rather give this title to his younger brother. Shadow's father see's the point his son is making and decides to send him to Japan where he will be away from his pack and make his own decisions, but his wife under all circumstances despite Shadow having an I.Q. of 187 (that means he is a genius) to earn a proper education so he also sent Shadow to be enrolled in Kuoh Academy. Little did Shadow's father know is that by sending his son Kuoh Academy he just kick-started Shadow's biggest adventure.

**Family**: Marcus Venator (Father/Alpha), Selena Venator (Deceased Mother), William Venator (Little Brother)

**Sacred Gear**:

Boosted Gear: One of the 13 Longinus which has the spirit of the Welsh Dragon. Which can double the user's power based every 10 seconds and can increase the size of inanimate objects (slight alteration), also a language translator (since he isn't a devil any language that he doesn't know will be understood)

**Skills: **Skilled weapons master, adept magician and gun user, great mechanic, amazing chef, sports, guitarist, pianist, chess king (5 years running), psychologist, strategist, medical expert, tracker, athlete.

**Weapons:**

Black Fang: A broadsword that can absorb, negate, and channel all types of magic through it

Twin Revolvers: They both shoot out holy bullets

Lightning Staff: A metal bow staff that can absorb and redirect lighting, also it electrocutes whoever it hits

Darkness Bow: A bow that launches materialized darkness arrows that once hit will spread darkness throughout the body that paralyzes you for hours

**Werewolf Abilities:**

Enhanced Senses: Sight-he can see in the dark (glows yellow) and infrared, also able to see the auras of others even through buildings, Smell-he can smell everything around him and can tell the differences in a person's species, also can track others by scent (and even see the scent trails), Hearing-he can focus his hearing on anything with a 5-mile radius and can tell whether someone is lying or not by the sound of their heartbeat, Taste-he can taste the slightest ingredients within a meal (only used to find poison in a meal)

Super strength: Think of "_Superman_" when he has his cufflinks off but with them on he has them on he is only three times as strong a Koneko, his incredible strength makes him almost invulnerable but still damageable (such as a low level light spear would only pinch his skin)

Super speed: He can move faster than sound with this cufflinks off but with them on he is only twice as fast as Kiba

Healing/Regeneration: Think of Raiser's ability of the Phoenix except with flesh and bone

Shape shifting: He can change his form into a wolf of varying sizes or a humanoid wolf (Think "**Vampire Bund**"), while in human form he can still elongate his claws and fangs that can cut through almost anything

Immortality: Once a werewolf turns 16 or a person is bitten by a werewolf they can decide whether or not they can keep aging, Shadow decides to stop aging.

Werewolf Venom: With a bite Shadow can choose to inject someone with venom that can kill them if he chooses, or turn them into a werewolf if he chooses

Telepathy: Anybody he considers part of his pack he can telepathically communicate with them, and for those who aren't all he has to do is make physical contact to dive into their mind

Animal Tongue: He can talk to animals or other monsters who can't speak English

Camouflage: He is able to turn invisible

Full Moon Blessing: Once the full moon is out and at its peak his powers and abilities are maxed out

Pheromones: On the days and nights of a full moon instead of shifting (due to his human side) he emits powerful pheromones that attract all female gender which he why he locks himself up so that girls can't get him

Werewolf Sense: A tingling sensation in his brain when danger is near (the same as spider sense)

**Powers:**

Holy Flame: A blazing combination of the fire element and holy light energy that creates a vibrant red flame that burns anything it touches (especially devils)

Holy Lighting: Blue lighting that is created out of the electric element and holy energy that electrocutes anything (especially harmful to devils)

Flight: He has a pair of wings that have that are black but covered in fur rather than feathers, although he prefers only to use them when absolutely necessary

Webs of darkness: Think of the same way "_Spiderman" _uses his webs except these are created out of darkness (this will be a power that he uses a lot )

Anticipation: Shadow can anticipate how and when someone is about to attack

Holy Light Manipulation: He can create anything he can think of out of light

Senjustu: Intangibility, space/time manipulation (able to warp an attack to someplace else)

Wizardry: Slight wizard magic used to create defensive magic such as force fields, or enchantments, or curses that befall someone

Ninjutsu: Certain types of jutsu such as Shadow Clone

Taijustu: Certain types such Leaf Hurricane

**Likes:** People he cares about, singing (to himself), chess, ice cream, sports, pizza, reading, leaving people speechless, acting like a normal human, working on automobiles, playing instruments

**Dislikes: **Being given orders, physical restraints, unfair fights, people touching his ears or tail, being used or tricked, being called dog or mutt, when others are truly sad, bossy arrogant people

**Weaknesses:** Dog whistles, wolfs bane or mistletoe (he exposes himself to all three daily, so they only slightly affect him)

**Harem: Rias, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Raynare, Kalawarner, Gaberiel, Rossweisse, Ophis, Inner Moka and Kurumu from Rosario to Vampire(WIP), Uzume and Akitzu from Sekirei(WIP), there will be more to add later**

* * *

**Well that is my first Character Bio. I want to hear everything and anything anyone has to say about my story even if its hate. This is my very first fanfic and I hope to get a lot of reviews and follows so please review as much as possible. For those who are wondering Shadow will never be Rias's servant for he is a leader not a follower. By the way Issei will be in my fanfiction but he will get a completely different job, and of course he will still have a harem for those who were wondering :). By the way there will be a lot of side stories and flashbacks involving Shadow, so enjoy :') **

**P.S. I would love to thank and acknowledge all the writers on fanfiction who motivated and inspired me to make my very own fanfic. And here are there names:**

**EmbraceMadness: I thank you for your "Secluded Dragons" story I liked how you altered the plot and made it unique which is what I intend to do so please read and review for I am but a humble grasshopper :)**

**RoxasHyuuga: I thank you for writing "The Cosmic Sekiryuutei" letting me know that anybody no matter of what culture can be put into the HighSchool DxD universe please read and review :')**

**DeathOverLord: Although your name sounds scary and frightening thank you for giving me inspiration for making a strong OC through "Highschool Dxd: Strongest Human" (Mine won't be the strongest in the universe but still stronger than most people) please read and review ;)**

**King of Plot Bunnies: Its only been a few weeks since you published your first story and you've already gotten over 200 reviews and over 100 follows with "Devil Among Devils" you've shown me that if you can do this so can I, please let me know your secret of great writing. Please read and review ;')**

**Zero011: You let me see a fanfiction with a different character that was completely off course and you still made a ton of reviews. I thank you for your story about "Highschool DxD: Ressurection". I hope you will follow up on your word about the new side story you will be creating. Please read and review ;'p. **

**Well that's all I have to say, I hope anyone is going to interested in reading my fanfiction, please review and ciao :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Prologue: A Wolf's Cry

**Author's Note: Hello this is the opening act of my first Highschool DxD story "The Demonwolf". I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who viewed my story and everyone who took time to review, 100 views and 6 reviews is not a lot but is means much to me so thank you very much, and please enjoy the show. Also let me know how to make my grammar better, I kind of suck.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or any characters from the story (Ha, I never thought I would be typing this instead of reading itJ) the only character I own is Shadow Venator and any other of my OC's, enjoy the show.**

**Speaking: **"Wassssuuuuupppppppp"

**Thinking: **'3.14159265358979323846…'

**Yelling: "WHAT'D YOU SAY TO ME!"**

**Sacred Gear: [Say hello to my little friend!]**

* * *

_3__rd__ POV_

_Time: 2:00 P.M_

_Location: West Lake Forest_

Rushing through a secluded forest at 2 o'clock with inhumane speed was 5 year old wolf like boy with silver ears and hair on the top of his head and a tail. He was running franticly, and looking nervously both left and right as if he was searching for someone. While he was looking, he failed to notice a shadow above his head running along the branches getting closer and closer.

When the boy with silver hair finally noticed the shadow his heartbeat quickened and fear took his chest. He ran uphill at a faster speed that he was almost a blur in hopes of losing his pursuer. Reaching the top of a hill he'd come face-to-face with a cliff with a steep drop to the bottom of even more forest. Then the boy did what no normal person let alone a child would do and jumped of the cliff.

Instead of going splat like a person would expect him to, the boy actually landed with a soft feather like landing on his feet and in a crouching position.

The boy looked up and gazed around and sighed in relief thinking he had lost his pursuer, and then he put on a grin. Following the same moment he put on a grin the boy was tackled to the side by the shadow and pinned to the ground. The boy groaned at the force of the hit and looked up to see the brown eyes of the pursuer staring down at him while kneeling and a kunai in his hand pressed to his throat. The pursuer looked to be a boy about 5 years older than him who looked extremely similar to him except more tan and with black hair, and very defined muscles.

Then Shadow took away the kunai from the wolf boy's throat smiled and offered a hand to the younger boy which he accepted. "You did very well little brother, you almost lost me there for a second" said the black haired boy. The little silver haired boy beamed at the praise he was receiving. "You really think so big brother, even though you were able to catch at going full speed?" he asked a bit nervously.

"William Venator, even though I'm only half werewolf, and until tonight I won't be able to use any of my abilities, dad basically turned me into a superhuman with his training. How else would I have been able to jump of that cliff just like you and not receive any damage?" said Shadow.

"So don't think just because you're an early werewolf bloomer, and that I was able to catch you, make you think any less of yourself okay?" said Shadow again. When Shadow said this, Will (Short for William) burst into tears and immediately tackled his brother into a bear hug, or wolf hug. "You're so nice to me Shadow… (sob)…almost everybody else… (sob)… in the pack doesn't like me for getting my abilities 5 years early… (sob)…even though we're only half brothers you still like me." Will said crying in happiness to his brother.

Shadow only hugged his little brother back and petted his head which caused Will to wag his tail. "I've already told that I don't care about who we are Will, all know is that you're my brother and I love you. Besides, you still care about me even though I'm half human and come from a different mother, so caring and protecting you is the least I can do." said Shadow.

When Shadow had finished speaking Will only cried more and hugged his brother even tighter, which despite only being 5 was quite strong and making it hard to breath for Shadow, but he suffered through it to give his little brother comfort. "I don't care if you're different, you're still a great big brother to me and that's what matters, the fact that you treat me better than anyone in the pack shows how much you care about me, and your mom cares about me just as much, one day you'll make a great alpha." said Will.

Shadow grabbed Will by the shoulders to push him back and kneeled since he was at least a foot taller so that he was at eye level with his little brother and gazed at him. "Will, I promise that no matter what we will always be brothers, so long as you don't go dark I promise to always be there for you, always and forever." said Shadow. "And Will, remember that I told you I don't want to be a leader, especially for a pack that doesn't want a half-breed to be their leader. That's why I'm gonna talk to dad about making you the future alpha, because your kind and caring heart will make you a great future leader okay Will…. um Will what's wrong?"

If possible it seemed that pure water was sprouting from the little boy's eyes in an upward direction, but they were waterfalls of happiness. Due to his eyes being flooded Will failed to notice the two hands sneak upon his cheeks. "Owwiee! Owwiee! Owwiee! Owwiee! Shadow stop, it hurtsss!" said Will. But Shadow only looked at his little brother with his trademark grin. "I said that I would always be there for you little brother not that I wouldn't hurt you, so stop crying and start acting like a man, or a wolf in your case." said Shadow.

He stood up and wrapped one of his arms around Will's shoulder making sure to avoid his ears. "Let's go home already, I bet your starving after running at werewolf speed's, I know I'm hungry after running at ninja speeds." said Shadow. Will's tail started wagging and he immediately nodded his head and asked if they could race home. Shadow knew that if it meant filling an empty werewolf's belly the only other person that could beat him is his brother. Shadow accepted which made Will very happy at an attempt to impress his big brother. They each took their positions by a random tree and faced the direction of their family "On your mark, get set, GO!" and like bullets they were off. While running Shadow took to the branches from the trees while Will went from running on two legs to all four, Shadow looked down at his younger brother and saw two silver colored fur wings that were starting to form. Shadow couldn't believe this his brother is the only known werewolf in history to get his abilities early, unbelievable. He still loved little brother either way though.

* * *

_1__st__ POV_

_Time: 6:48 P.M._

_Location: Venator Mansion_

Me and my brother made it back through 352 miles of long dangerous forest in less than five hour's record time, but not surprising for a werewolf on a mission for food and a half human with a ridiculous set of skills. Will was the one who arrived back at our huge mansion deep in the woods (**they basically make money the same way devils do by making alliances with other yokai and employing themselves in large companies**) first and cried out for joy at beating me all the way home, I of course let the younger werewolf win because I wanted to see William happy.

Me and my little brother were greeted with a few friendly smiles, myself with a few lustful smiles from the other 10-year-old girls of the pack, and a lot of angry faces towards us which made Will nervous. I saw Will looking a little scared and gave an intense glare back at the wolves with a killing intent that immediately made them turn their heads away, despite me not being able to shift (one of the words used to describe how a werewolf transforms) they all knew that with the training that the my alpha father put me through I could kill anyone of them so long as they weren't adults. I sent a small smile at Will to reassure that no one would come to harm him.

The only harm that I might have to allow Will to receive was our mother kicking both of our asses for being late for lunch. I saw my beautiful mother's face with a smile, but not a caring and loving smile (she looks like she's in her late 20's), it was a smile that sent most of the pack members running for their lives in fear of what she would do to them despite being a human. "Hey mom how are doing today?"I asked with no fear since that was also part of my training and was immune to my own mother's death smiles. But I took a glance a Will and saw him hiding behind me shivering like a cold wolf pup.

"**SHADOW VENATOR, DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!**" I heard my mother say. I rubbed the back of my head nervously and felt two small lumps under my hair, but I knew I would still have to reply, or else face certain death "Ummm... Six hour's past lunch time?" I said. I saw my mom only grow angrier at my casual tone. "**YOUR DAMN RIGHT IT IS! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU AND YOUR BROTHER ARE NEVER LATE FOR LUNCH, I WAS WORRIED SICK SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO THE BOTH OF YOU!**" said my mother. I only covered my little brother's ears and scowled at my mother for cursing at me with Will around, which snapped her out of her angry state.

"**MOTHER!** Although you were worried about us, that gives you no right to poison my little brother's mind, and you're really scaring him, if you start speaking that way he will start to take after you at only **5 YEARS OLD!**" I yelled at my mother. She finally looked down behind me to see a scared and sniffling Will hiding and clutching to his big brother. I saw my mother sadly frown and turn away from us and crouched down and held her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm a terrible mother. What kind of mom yells at her own kids and makes one of them cry, especially if it's one of their birthdays?" said my very distraught mom (Yeah that's right, I said it "distraught"). I felt bad for making my own mom cry and knew I had to fix that. I crouched by my mother and gave her a comforting hug which she accepted. "I'm sorry mom, you know how protective I am of Will just like you are of the both of us, I'm sorry I yelled at you, will you please forgive me?" my only response was her hugging me back at being forgiven and apologized too.

"Of course I can, I'm just sorry for yelling at both of you and making little Will cry (she calls him that because of his age)." I heard my mother sob out. I suddenly felt two little arms embrace the both of us with a small pair of silver wings. "Oh! Will you're already growing wings!" she exclaimed. I shouldn't be surprised only certain werewolves get extra powers and abilities like wings, and Will is getting his werewolf Christmas early. I looked up from my mother's astonished face to that of a happy Will. "I'm sorry for crying mom, it wasn't Shadow's fault I was the cause of us being late because I wanted big brother to try to catch me running at werewolf speed, and he ended up chasing me all the way to the border, I still love you even if I'm not your son." I heard Will say. I glanced at my mother as she looks directly in Will's eyes. "Nonsense, Shadow loves you as a brother, and I love you as a son and will always think of you as a son, don't you ever forget that okay?" I heard my mother tell him, sometimes she always knows just what to say.

It would seem that my brother possessed more liquid in his body than I thought possible because we were all getting pelted with salty tears from the young wolf, I told my brother it was okay and a puddle was forming around us. I rose up bringing both my brother and mother up with me. "Hey mom where's dad?" I asked curiously. Even for being an alpha with big responsibilities our dad would always worry about us missing mom's delicious cooking.

She only looked at me with what I can describe as a devilish grin. "Oh nothing to important, just in the process of trying to get you out of any attempted arranged marriages with the other monster races." said my mom. "Oh come on! When will they learn that I will never be in an arranged marriage?" I asked my mom. She only looked at me as if she could sympathize with my situation. "It has been quite difficult ever since your father took you took that monster unification party to see what they looked like. Ever since you risked your life to save the princesses of the other yokai species from that disguised hunter at the ball despite not having your abilities, every yokai king and princess has taken an interest in you. Especially the Shuzen and Kurono families (**I think you can see where this leads**)." 'I knew acting like a hero and saving those girls would come back to bite me in the tail later.' I thought (**I'll give you a flashback later**).

"You just looked so heroic saving all those girls, how could they not fall in love with you?" my mother asked me. I sighed "guessed it can't be helped". "I would have fallen in love with you too big brother if I was a girl!" said Will. Both me and my mom looked at Will with a stoic look on our faces and had the same thought 'What the hell?', "Will." I let my brother know I was referring to him and looked in his eyes that made him very self-conscious, "Never say something like that again." I stated. He knew it was a not a gentle suggestion but a command and nodded his head quickly, but stopped nodding as soon as he stared in my eyes. It was as if he saw something like the full moon for the first time.

"Will what is it?" I asked curiously. "Big brother, your eye's they were-"but he didn't finish his sentence as our mother interrupted us. "You can tell us about it later, right now I need to take your big brother to a fabulous restaurant for his 10th birthday. I saved you a large portion of food for when you came back, so you can have that for dinner Will." my mother said to him sweetly. "Thank you for thinking of me mom." Will said. "Do not worry about it my dear son, go and fill your tiny belly while I take your brother to eat, and always know _I love you_." she said that and laid a kiss upon his forehead.

"I love you too mom!" said Will. He gave her a hug and rushed off to find food. Me and my mother watched him run off enjoying the sight of an innocent little boy. After he was out of sight my mom turned to me. "We should leave now, that restaurant doesn't stay open forever." my mother tells me. As if on cue my stomach growled a fierce noise of being starved. My mother only giggled at my hunger while I smiled awkwardly. "Come, let us go my son, today is in honor of you." she said. And with that we headed to the restaurant.

* * *

_3__rd__ POV_

_Time: 10:42_

_Location: Whatever fancy restaurant is in New Orleans _

Shadow and his mother spent many hours in the restaurant talking and enjoying their family time in honor of Shadow's 10th birthday. He constantly reminded his mother that she did not have to go through the trouble of getting a reservation for this restaurant, and that she did not have to call over the entire staff to sing him happy birthday like a little kid. She talked about how fast her little boy was growing up and maturing. Everyone once in awhile Shadow keep moving in his seat because it felt like it hurt his butt when he sat down the wrong way.

While he talked about his training that his had put him through to make up for being a half-breed, which she thought was much too harsh for a 10-year-old kid. He only responded that he wanted to be strong enough to protect those he cares about, his mother included, although she wasn't in much danger because everyone knew that if you harm the alpha males mate you're a dead man. Nonetheless, he was happy to at least care for him being a half-breed which included his father, brother, mother, and a few girls that were interested in him.

His mother asked why he didn't want to become alpha of the pack. He only sighed in response "It's not because of me being stubborn of anything, it's because I'm scared of what will happen if I mess up." he said. "You've seen the way dad is, he's a great leader and always knows what to do." he said proudly, his mother ushered him to continue. "Every decision he makes affects all of us whether it's something small such as rouge werewolves, or keeping peace between the yokai, all of that weight rest upon his soldiers, weight I don't think I can handle." he exclaimed.

His mother only comforted him by hugging him close. "Let me tell you something, your father is a 1 thousand-year-old coot with tons of experience and practice. There are very few things that he doesn't know how to do, so don't compare yourself to your father because you are still a child." said his mother. "Hey mom?" spoke Shadow, his mother only hummed in return. "I have two questions, and since it's my birthday I want you to be completely honest okay?" he asked. His mother only smiled at him "Okay Shadow, ask any 2 questions you want and I promise I will whole heartedly answer them." his mother stated.

"Okay then." said Shadow as he looked his mother directly in the eyes. "When did you first have sex with dad, and in what position did you use to conceive me." he asked. His mother only fell out of her chair bringing her water with her leaving Shadow only enough time to catch while he still got wet. When he looked up at his mother her face was red as tomato with her cheeks turning a deep purple from embarrassment.

"W-Why would my dear son ask such a thing?!" she asked a squeak rather than a question at her son. "Ah, ah, ah, you promised you would answer the questions mom, now answer." said Shadow. His mother only looked down in shock never believing that her son would ask her like that, although she was a woman of her words so she had no choice but to answer her child. She gathered her bearings and spoke "Very well then Shadow, I first made love to your father on-"but she was interrupted by a loud burst of laughter coming from her son. "Mother I was joking about those questions to see your reaction to them, I wasn't actually asking. I mean who would want to ask their parents that kind of question?" said Shadow.

Everybody in the restaurant snickered at the scene befalling the mother at the playfulness of her child. She sighed and smiled at her son, the only one ever to put this much stress or ever win against her in an argument was her son and it made her proud. She ordered the check for all the food they had eaten, and asked for all the nice presents she bought for Shadow to be delivered to their mansion by a cab.(The presents consisted of a miniature motorcycle(A black Ducati), cook books, books on technological thinking, a chessboard, a book on how to be the perfect husband and loverJ).

"Thanks for the perfect birthday mom, everything you got for me especially the bike, plus you knew exactly how to make me happy." said Shadow. "My son, I would never neglect you on your birthday, besides you always mention how much being a mechanic and loving superheroes, so I knew exactly would you would want." his mother said. "Also I have one more present to give to you, the best for last." she said. Out of thin hair appeared a brief case that landed in her hands. She comes from a family of magicians, but only knows how to create things.

She opened the case and presented before him armor, which then levitated in the air and gave Shadow a clear view of what it looked like, he was in awe. It was an entire suit of armor that looked like something of a mix between military and fantasy. It looked like it would cover every part of his body, except his hair.(Think of n7 armor final fantasy xiii-2, except black would be wear the gray coloring would be, and white lines would be were the red lines would be, and spikes on the knuckles. Also instead of the n7 on the chest-a wolf's head faced toward the other side the plate, there were black sunglass goggles and a mouth cover (think of Kakashi sensei).

"You are always talking about how you don't want to become the alpha and how you're going to leave the pack one day and travel the world saving others, so I took the liberty of making your very own costume. What do you think Shadow…umm Shadow?" asked Shadow's mother worriedly.

Shadow only had his eyes downcast, and then he surprised his mother by hugging her which actually hurt a little bit. "Thank you mom, you have no idea how much this means to me, and here I thought you wouldn't allow me to ever leave the pack. And I couldn't even decide what kind of armor I was going to wear, but this looks like a top-of-the-line hero suit." he said while smiling like a boy his age would, and emphasizing his happiness.

"Nonsense, nothing is ever too good for my little boy! You know how that I am slightly skilled in magic. Ever since I have witnessed how you have shown you are willing to put your life on the line for others this at least will help you with your journey." she said proudly. "Now let me explain the details of your armor." she said. Shadow nodded his head vigorously waiting for his mother's explanation about his new suit. "This suit was forged out of dragon skin and bones making it almost impossible to pierce, but it also has been inputted with 21st century technology such as insulation and air-conditioning, a built in air tank for underwater, communication systems, a helmet for your hair and ears in case you go to hostile environment areas, photo capturing, air filtering, a direct remote control link to your bike that will keep getting bigger as you do." she explained.

Shadow was practically drooling with awe at the pure awesomeness of the suit. "There are a few other gadgets, but I saved the best for last-an integrated system that will try to help you through battle with my very own voice. His name is Steel say hello." said Shadow's mother. "Um…hello?" Shadow asked the suit before him, it responded "_All operational systems are functional, hello what are your instructions?" _the voice replied. "Mother, it sounds just like a teenage boy."(Think of the voice of the alien Steel off of "_Max Steel_") Shadow said to his mom.

"Why of course. What better way than to ease your nerves and calm your mind than the sound of your mother's caring voice?" she asked with a smile. He only smiled back and hugged her again.

"Thank you mom, this really is the best birthday ever, I love you." said Shadow. "I love you too my son. Know let us head home, the full moon is out and it's the perfect night for a stroll." she stated while bringing her arm around her son's shoulder.

As they started to head home through an abandoned street a white male werewolf stood in front of them posing menacingly with glowing blue eyes ready to attack. Shadow's mother stepped forward and inspected the werewolf and her eyes widened in realization of who it was. "Alex, what are you doing here and in werewolf form no less." she asked. Alex was always the jealous one of the pack for not being an alpha, he would always try to find some way to make Marcus give up his position as alpha.

Then suddenly Alex pulled out a stick and shot a blow dart at Shadow which made him collapse to his knees. Selena knelt down quickly to her son and ripped the small blow dart from his neck which was lined from some kind of neuro-toxin. With a deep gruff voice Alex spoke "a half breed is not fit to lead our pack, he would be better off dead, hell my daughter would make a better alpha than this filth!" and he takes a step towards them.

"Don't you ever listen to a single my son says, he doesn't want to be the alpha of the pack when he's old enough he is going to leave!" she yelled. But that didn't stop him from his assault towards Shadow. "Your right I have listened to your son babble on about leaving, but what if Marcus's mate and son were to die he'd lose himself and the position of the alpha would be mine." said Alex. He raised a claw and was about to take Shadow's head off, but his mother stepped in front of him and received the claw instead, blood gushing from her neck from the strike. Shadow just witnessed his own mother have her own throat ripped. He never thought he could feel so empty and sad, he felt for the first time in his life that his eye's water out of sadness.

Alex only chuckled at seeing the state of his rival's son in this state. But then a loud roar erupted from Shadow and a bright flash of red light made Alex cringe and cover his eyes and wolf ears and it made the glass from the windows around them shatter. Alex then stared at the young boy who was now standing up with glowing red eyes, ears on the top of his head and a tail, with a red gauntlet on his right hand with a green orb on the back of his hand (I know it's on the left arm, but I'm right handed, so sorry). Shadow saw the fear in Alex's eyes, the reason he had been feeling weird all day was because he is officially ten and unlocks his werewolf abilities. Normally a freshly turned new werewolf cub wouldn't be much of threat to a fully turned werewolf, but with Shadow's intensive training the playing field is even.

Alex regains his bearings and rushes forward at blinding speeds with his claws extended to rip apart Shadow, and then he sees the gauntlet flash a green light

**[Boost]**

Shadow feels energy flow into him and then right as the claw descends towards his body Shadow catches Alex arm with his regular arm and holds it there, Alex tries to pull his arm out of the ridiculously strong boy's grip but to no avail. "How can this be? You are only a child, you should not have this kind to strength." said Alex.

**[Boost]**

"You killed my mother, and then tried to kill me. All because I'm a half breed?" Shadow stated rather than asked. He then squeezed the arm he held crushing the bones within it causing Alex to howl in pain. Shadow just looked in his eyes while he howled in pain over his broken arm. Alex then raised his other arm to strike but then Shadow punched him in the shoulder with his gauntlet arm with such a force that he couldn't lift his arm.

**[Boost]**

Then Shadow threw a straight jab with his gauntlet arm at Alex's ribcage which made a crunching sound. Then he collapsed with blood flowing from his mouth his arm still in the young wolf's grip. He looked towards the ground while blood poured freely from his mouth. "Look at me." Shadow ordered, "**LOOK AT ME!**" Shadow says with a roar forcing Alex to look into the young wolf's eyes. The moment Alex's eyes connected with Shadow's it felt it was if he were staring into death itself those glowing red eyes paralyzed him. Alex then felt a wet spot forming around his pants, and then he realized that he had actually urinated himself. "What are you?" asked Alex in small voice.

"I wish I could cause you the same pain you've caused me, I've heard of all the attempts you've tried to make to claim my dad's place, but I never thought you would go to such lengths as to kill my mother and myself on my birthday." said Shadow. "My mother and my father always tell that one day I will become a predator, but that doesn't mean I have to be a killer." said Shadow. This made Alex visibly sigh in relief at being spared by the boy, but then the grip on his arm tightened again making him grunt in pain.

"But then again as soon as my dad hears of this he will kill you himself slowly and painfully **SO ALLOW ME TO SAVE HIM THE TROUBLE!**" said Shadow. He raised his gauntlet arm and swung down with a heavy motion and sliced Alex's head off in a single swing. The wolf shaped head rolled to the ground with eyes open, and Shadow released the dead body. Then he collapsed to the ground from overexertion and passed out. But before darkness over took him he looked toward his mothers dead body and muttered "I'm sorry."

Meanwhile Marcus felt the enormous burst of energy and a deep pit of dread filling his chest. He immediately headed towards the direction he was sensing the power from. When he arrived the sight before turned his whole world upside down. His wife was laying sideways with her throat ripped out and blood pouring from her body, his rival's sent on her wound meaning Alex committed this. Then there was Alex's body with his entire head decapitated from his body and blood flowing like a geyser. He could only look in horror where his son laid, his ears and wolf tail had finally come out, but for some odd reason his entire forearm was encompassed in red armor. However, Marcus could hear his heart beating and immediately checked if he was alright.

There was no wound's on his body, he just looked exhausted. Marcus took a second glance at the red armor and realized that it was a sacred gear, but he also noticed the blood which belonged to Alex on it. It only took a few moments for Marcus to connect the dots and realize what happened here. Shadow groaned in his unconsciousness and struggled to wake up but then stopped when he heard his father's voice. "Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more, my son I'm sorry for not being here where you needed me, please forgive me." said Marcus. He picked up his son and then went to kneel down and pick up his dead wife. "Selena, although I wasn't here to protect you I swear upon my life that I will always be there for our son." said Marcus.

He was about to walk away when he noticed a briefcase with letters on the top with his wife's handwriting that states "_Made for Shadow, Happy Birthday. From your mother and Father."_ tears of sadness poured from his eyes. It was the briefcase that contained the costume that he and his wife made together. "I know you'll make your mother proud son, become strong and become that alpha you are meant to be, become the world's greatest hero."

* * *

While unconscious Shadow talked to the dragon Ddraig that was inside his arm and the dragon retold him everything that had happened. Ddraig expected this child to break down in front of him and swear to a life of vengeance of some sort, but what the child did was smile a sweet serene smile of pure happiness at the dragon with tears in his eyes.

"Ddraig thank you for saving my life, if it weren't for you I would be dead." Shadow told the dragon. Ddraig only hoped for the child to explain more "I know that I should be angry right now but I'm not, I know that my mother would want me to stay on the path that I was on before, a path of justice, righteousness, and heroism. Not whining over her death and brewing in anger and spite." Shadow spoke. Ddraig only looked on in amazement at this child's resolve.

"And I hope that you will give me permission to use your power to make this world right, and that nothing like what happened to my mother will never happen again." Shadow spoke with determination. This time Ddraig chuckled at the boy's sense for justice. **[Very well young one, I Ddraig "The Welsh Dragon" will aid you on your journey to make this world a better place. I will teach you many things that you can use to protect your friends and loved ones. And most importantly, HOW TO CREATE A MOUNTAIN OF BEAUTIFUL WOMEN FOR YOUR HAREM!]** Ddraig shouted.

Shadow sweatdroped (is this how you spell it) at the last part, but was happy to receive help and new training none the less. "Thank you for agreeing to help me, but there is something that I need to ask of you Ddraig." Shadow said. **[Hmm… What is it young one?]** Ddraig asked. "Most heroes have secret identities to protect their loved ones, I don't ever want someone who is my friend or family to be hurt or held hostage because of me. My suit has that issue covered, but if I use you in a fight with the costume on or off someone will know that I'm the new Sekiryuutei it will expose my identity, do you know of any way I can conceal you?" said Shadow.

Ddraig thought of this for a moment and although he didn't like the fact that he would have to hide himself, but he sees the love and devotion Shadow has for those close to him and decided that he would bear it. **[Very well Shadow, I will teach you a concealment spell that will make me invisible on your arm and conceal my presence so that you may still be able to wield me and keep your identity a secret, let us become stronger partner] **spoke Ddraig.

"Thankyou!Thankyou!Thankyou!Thankyou!Thankyou!Than kyou!Thankyou! So much Ddraig and it will only be temporary, eventually I will unmask my identity but only when I'm absolutely sure that everyone I care about is safe." said Shadow. "And one day I promise to set you free." This made Ddraig blush for some reason although with his scales being red wasn't noticeable **[You really mean that?] **asked Ddraig with a completely different and feminine voice. Shadow was a little thrown off by the sound of the voice, but thought it was a dragon thing like how werewolves have high body temperatures. "Yes, I Shadow Venator promise to one day free you from being a sacred. By the way what's up with your voice?" Shadow asked. Ddraig immediately tensed up **[N-Nothing Shadow, I'll tell you when you're older]** stated Ddraig gaining his deep male voice again.

**[Anyway, it's time to send you back to your father, see you around partner be prepared for the training of your life] **said Ddraig. "Okay Ddraig see you later!" spoke an excited Shadow ready to get stronger. **[Man, I've never seen a kid or had a host like that kid before] **stated Ddraig, **[Hmm…if keeps up on his promise I wonder if he'll make a good mate in the future, oh well only time will tell] **stated Ddraig in the feminine voice once more.

Once Shadow woke up he was on his bed with his entire senses magnified beyond belief. Then he noticed his father pulled up in a chair next to him asleep with his birthday case. Shadow reached over and gave his father a hug and he abruptly woke up. "Shadow I'm so sorry for not being there for you and your mother, please I beg for your forgiveness." Marcus asked. "It's alright dad I forgive you, and I know mom does too. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want us to mope around on her death so much and to just be there for each other." said Shadow.

"Ha, that does sound like something your mother would say, thank you son." said Marcus with a small smile. "Thanks dad, but there's something I need to tell you and I want you to help with." Shadow said. He replayed the entire message of his dream to his father and he openly agreed. And so over the course of a few yours, Shadow trained himself to the bone in many aspects of magic, power, and ancient martial arts, and also technology, making many friends and rivals and loves. He had created a name for himself throughout the supernatural world known as "**_The Demonwolf_**". 

_Time Skip: 6 years_

* * *

_ Time: 12:00A.M._

_Location: Tokyo Skytree_

Standing on one of the tallest buildings in Japan stood a strong figure clad in black armor perched over a ledge. "Kuoh Academy huh? I wonder what dad was thinking when sending me to live here, oh well who knows maybe I'll find some excitement" said Shadow. **[Hey partner?]** Ddraig asked Shadow, "Yeah, Ddraig?" Shadow responded. **[Why do you still want to go to high school? You're smart enough you could have graduated when you were 10] **Ddraig said. "I don't know maybe it's because mom would have wanted me to still go and experience it." Shadow replied.

"We'll let's make the most of this place while we're here." said Shadow while he stood up. Suddenly his wolf ears picked up on police sirens coming from the east. **[Please don't say the line]** pleaded Ddraig, "Oh yes!" **[Oh no] **they both said. Shadow leaped off the Skytree and spread his black wings all the while repeating one of his favorite quotes.

"_It's Hero Time!"_

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for such a long time, it just took me a long time to figure out an intro for my O.C. character. Expect updates sooner now that I can start writing off the story. Be warned there will be a lot of flashbacks and side stories to make this story more original. Also I have given the power of compulsion, maybe I will throw in a couple of other super powers too. Remember when I said he has an I.Q. of 187 that will be how he makes all of his gadgets and such. If you are curious know that my O.C. is not over-powered he is just really strong, think of him on the same level as Vali or the 3 Leaders of the factions. Remember to expect the big change up for Issei in my story. Review and enjoy, and give me any ideas or advice that would help me better my story. **


End file.
